


My Pleasure

by noodlecatposts



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Date Night, Edging, F/M, One Shot, Safe Word (Not Used but Implied), Smut, Sweet, Teasing, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlecatposts/pseuds/noodlecatposts
Summary: Rowan always takes good care of Aelin.
Relationships: (Background Malide), Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Manon Blackbeak/Elide Lochan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt request— Can I have a Rowaelin Smut on a modern AU? I’ll substitute the side salad for some edging and praise. For dessert, can I have some fluff and adorable aftercare?
> 
> Warnings: NSFW for Smut, Edging, Praise, and a Lil’ Dirty Talk.
> 
> Editing is less than stellar… but it’s basically 4.5k of naughtiness. (And 1.5k of “plot.”) I stuck the tiniest bit of Malide in there. Because I could.

“You don’t think it’s too much, do you?” Aelin asks, posing in front of the two women, twisting this way and that to show off the dress. Elide and Manon both look her over carefully. Elide wiggles her eyebrows encouragingly at Aelin, and Manon snorts softly.

“At least one of us is getting laid tonight,” Manon says into her hand of cards.

Elide snorts lightly, reaching out across the couch to nudge her girlfriend with her foot. Manon scowls as Elide disrupts the pile of cards on the cushion between them, but Elide’s deep brown eyes sparkle with trouble as she says, “You might, too, if you play your cards right.”

It’s the most horrible joke Aelin has ever heard in her life, but she and the brunette burst into laughter anyway, even as Manon scowls deeply at both of them. Aelin wheezes. “Ellie, that was so bad.”

Her friend only eyes Manon appraisingly. “She knows she loves it.”

Elide’s girlfriend says nothing in response; her eyes remain on the cards in her hand. A smile teases at Elide’s lips as she watches her, and Aelin beams at the both of them. Manon plays a card before saying flatly, “WAR.”

A knock at the door brings the room to silence. Aelin’s eyes are wide, and Elide’s are excited.

“Well, Ae?” Elide completely ignores her girlfriend as she preens over her victory. Aelin thinks she takes a particular sort of joy out of ruffling the stone-cold woman’s feathers; she’s undoubtedly the only person who could live to tell the tale.

Another knock. Elide grins at Aelin. “Are you going to answer the door, so I can finally see this dude or what?”

Aelin rolls her eyes to hide what she’s feeling. She’s _nervous._

“Be quiet, or he’ll hear you!” The blonde hisses, nothing more than a whisper. Manon and Elide snicker at her expense, and Aelin decides that she hates them. She crosses the living room, opening the door and wishing she’d kicked her friends into the other room before doing so.

Rowan looks like a dream. He didn’t give her many details about their date plans, only told her to dress nicely thereby implying that he was taking her somewhere nice. No amount of puppy dog eyes or eyelash fluttering could get Rowan to specify _how_ nice or the activity—or what exactly she should wear.

 _What if I show up naked?_ She’d asked, impossible until her very last dying breath. Rowan stayed silent for an unbearably long time. Then in a distinctly low and rough voice that had her bones melting: _I’d have to cancel our reservation. It’s a no shirt, no service kind of place._

Aelin doesn’t miss the heat in his eyes now, making her body flush with warmth and her toes curl in her shoes. Rowan bites his lip as he drinks her in, undresses her with his eyes, and Aelin’s heart races with excitement and nervousness and a little something else.

“Hey,” she manages to say, at last, sounding shamefully breathless.

Rowan’s green eyes sparkle. A smile dances on his lips. “Hey.”

“Oh! He _is_ hot!” Elide exclaims in a whispered shout.

Aelin winces, flushing with embarrassment now. If she’s able to hear her roommate, Rowan definitely can as well. She knew she should’ve chased them out of the living room.

Manon’s voice is exasperated. “ _Girlfriend_. Right. Here.”

“Where’d she find this guy?” Elide asks, her voice fading as Aelin grabs her purse and closes the apartment door behind her quickly.

Rowan’s smile is full now, eyes crinkling with knowing. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?”

“Nope,” Aelin answers too fast. Rowan chuckles, and she changes the topic before he can tease her for it. “So, where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise,” her date tells her with formidable patience. Aelin has yet to find his breaking point; no matter how much teasing or flirting, Rowan is infallible. He never seems to fluster. It’s challenging in a way that’s unfamiliar to Aelin, but she finds herself utterly enthralled by it.

“Okay.” She pouts, and Rowan chuckles.

They wait patiently for the elevator, and Aelin struggles not to primp when she catches Rowan stealing glances at her. She’s worked hard to look this good for him; so, it’s gratifying to find him checking her out.

Even more rewarding is the sharp intake of breath that she hears as Aelin steps ahead of him and onto the elevator. Rowan’s only just discovered the best part of her little black dress—a generous keyhole that leaves miles of her back exposed.

“But there’s going to be food, right?” Aelin continues, babbling. Rowan’s hand finds her back immediately as the elevator starts to move; it only increases her fluster, speeds up her speech. “Because I didn’t want to eat and spoil my appetite, but I’m also fucking _starving_.”

His fingers dance up and down her spine, idly tracing the delicate script there, a tattoo in the Old Tongue, honoring her parents. It was also how she met Rowan, the only tattoo artist in the city with a degree in Linguistics, a concentration in the Old Tongue.

 _And what made you pick my shop, princess?_ Aelin nearly turned around and walked out at the derogatory nickname. It was clear there was no warmth in it. Yet, she’d wanted—no, needed to get the tattoo done, and she’d needed him to do it, ten years following the death of her parents.

 _I want a tattoo in the Old Tongue_ , she’d explained, and Rowan immediately rolled his eyes at her. Aelin knew exactly what she looked like to him, but she wasn’t going to let some asshole shame her out of it. _And I want to make sure it says “in loving memory” and not “free of charge.”_

The laugh that escaped the stern tattoo artist, sudden and unexpected, sealed their fate. Aelin was smitten, using most of their next four hours together to flirt shamelessly as he worked. _You know, you shouldn’t try to make me laugh while I’m carving ink into your back with a dozen little needles._

“You know that I always take care of you,” Rowan tells her in a low voice, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. As if on cue, her stomach grumbles it’s protest, and Aelin blushes furiously. Rowan only laughs softly, pressing another kiss to her hair.

Simple words. Yet, Aelin’s mouth goes dry at the sound of them; she shivers at the feeling of his fingers on her skin, his warm breath at her ear.

Yes. Yes, he does.

*

Dinner is at one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Aelin even feels a little nervous there, afraid to make a fool of herself in front of Rowan; she’s even more horrified when she sees how much everything costs.

Rowan kicks her ever so lightly under the table when he catches her fussing; it’s nothing more than a gentle nudge of his toe against her bare leg, but it helps get Aelin’s attention. She turns her wide eyes his way, chewing on her lip.

“Stop that,” he orders gently.

“But—” Another nudge. Aelin sighs. “This is a lot. Even for you.”

Rowan looks exasperated. “Sometimes, I get to spoil you.”

“I just don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to go all out for me,” Aelin mumbles, ducking her head. She feels shame suddenly, for not worrying about what lengths Rowan would go to surprise her. His tattoo shop is successful, but even then, this is no drop in the well for Rowan’s wallet.

“Aelin,” his voice is soft. Rowan reaches across the table and takes her hand in his when she doesn’t look up. “I know. But I want to.”

She avoids his gaze, chewing on her lip. When Rowan squeezes her fingers, Aelin glances up, meeting his earnest eyes. He smiles fondly.

Aelin sighs. “O-okay.”

He looks satisfied when she relents if a little exasperated with her hesitation. Aelin hasn’t gotten used to having someone around that wants to spoil her, but she’s trying. As they wait for the waiter, Rowan takes one of her hands in both of his, fingers rubbing against her skin.

Warmth radiates from the contact; Aelin is helpless under the intensity of his gaze as he tells her how beautiful she looks tonight. It’s only the arrival of the server that saves her from herself, from the heat bubbling under her skin and making her blush.

*

The check doesn’t come nearly enough for Aelin. After a dinner full of Rowan’s subtle touches, Aelin is aching to feel his skin on hers; she’d be embarrassed by the scene the two were causing if she weren’t so distracted by the heat in Rowan’s eyes, the purpose behind each brush of his fingers.

They waste no time getting the hell out of the restaurant. Rowan helps Aelin into her coat before they step outside, pressing a kiss full of promise on the nape of her neck as he moves her hair. It makes her bones shiver.

His hand is a heavy presence on her knee throughout the cab ride home. If it were anyone else, Aelin would be offended by the presumptuous way Rowan gives their driver his address, but she’s just as desperate to get him naked, too.

Rowan’s hands are in her hair before they even clear his door, tilting her face up for a long, deep kiss that makes her whimper into his mouth. They kiss all the way through the common areas of his home, and Aelin blindly follows his lead as he guides her towards his bedroom.

“ _Oh_ —”

Aelin’s breathing hitches audibly as Rowan grasps her by the waist. The lights are dim in the bedroom; Aelin can just make out Rowan’s head as he drags his mouth down the front of her body, kissing her through her dress. She gasps again as he lifts a knee over his shoulder and settles between her hips.

Before Rowan, she never really understood the hype. After all, Aelin’s past relationships hadn’t suffered for the lack of oral sex, but— _Fuck_. Aelin realizes now, as Rowan’s cheek rubs its way down the inside of her thigh, that she’s totally been missing out.

“Rowan,” she sighs his name. His five o’clock shadow scratches against the delicate skin of her inner thigh, and he quickly sets to work sucking a bruise to the innermost part of her thigh. Aelin whimpers, again, tugging lightly on his hair. Rowan’s mouth is just shy of where she wants him.

Somehow, they’re both still fully dressed; though, Aelin is too distracted by the humming she can feel rumbling through Rowan’s chest to protest the fact. Her head drops backward, and her back arches as she drags his nose down her leg and across her center.

“ _Gods_ ,” she gasps, lifting her hips to meet his mouth on instinct. The cruel bastard chuckles.

Aelin swears it’s torture as he skips over where she wants Rowan’s mouth the most, choosing instead to kiss his way up her opposite leg to her knee. His teeth scratch lightly over Aelin’s skin, and his hands smooth up and down the outsides of her legs. They both groan when he grips her ass, dragging her by the hips further down the bed. He settles onto the floor, resting on his knees.

“My sweet girl,” Rowan murmurs, his hot breath fanning against her underwear. Aelin lays her arms above her head, moaning in acknowledgment. Her body burns with need, but Aelin’s spent enough time in this man’s bedroom to know how this is going to play out.

Rowan gets off on dragging it out for her, teasing her and edging her right to the cusp only to leave her wanting, desperate for more. Aelin wants to be pissed off about it, but in reality, it kind of works for her too. When she finally gets to come, it’s earth-shattering.

He presses a featherlight kiss between her legs, right atop the lace still covering her. Aelin sobs, reaching for his hair and pulling on the ends to urge him forward, asking for more.

Okay, it totally works for her.

Aelin gasps as Rowan’s talented fingers move her underwear to the side. He swears at the sight of her, kneeling before her body; the look he gives her can only be described as carnal. Were Aelin not already flushed with arousal, she’d turn beat red under his scrutiny.

Suddenly, it becomes too much. For the briefest second, Aelin tenses, drawing her knees together to hide herself from his view. She feels shy.

“ _Baby_ ,” he says so gently, rubbing her legs affectionately. Rowan’s green eyes peer down at her curiously. “Don’t be shy, baby. Let me look at you.”

Her smile is tentative as she lets one knee fall to the side. Rowan’s gaze darkens impossibly, his eyes tracking the motion, but he notices her hesitation. Aelin bites her lip as he crawls up beside her, kissing her lips and slowing down. 

She sighs into his kiss as Rowan’s thumb brushes her jawline. It’s exactly what she needed, Aelin thinks. It was too much, too fast, but this—this is nice.

The kiss starts soft and sweet; Aelin loves kissing Rowan, clings to him as his lips brush hers again and again. She catches a taste of his tongue as it slides against her lips, and Aelin moans deepening the kiss and tugging his body atop hers, growing wanton.

Aelin feels Rowan smile as they kiss. He mutters sweet nonsense between breaths of air, tells her how beautiful she is, praises what a good kisser she is; Aelin drinks up every ounce of it, tugging on his hair and hooking one knee over his hip to bring him that much closer to her.

They both groan at the new point of contact, and Rowan’s hips are quick to start grinding against Aelin’s. He sighs into the skin of her neck, muttering more appreciation. “You’re so beautiful.”

Despite her earlier shyness, Aelin is struck with the thought that they’ve both got far too many clothes on. She reaches for his belt buckle, earning a laugh. Rowan stays her hands, kisses up her neck to her mouth. Aelin’s protests are only stifled by the moan that escapes her as Rowan catches her lip in his teeth.

“And so impatient,” he scolds lightheartedly, smirking at her as she pouts. “You have to be a good girl, baby.”

Rowan surprises Aelin as he grips her hips, coaxing her onto her stomach. She complies, gasping when his lips find the revealed skin of her back. Rowan takes his time kissing along her tattoo, trailing the words up from her lower back and to her shoulder blades.

“Rowan,” she sighs as his lips trail higher to the back of her neck. The feeling of his breath makes the fine hairs there stand on end, and Aelin shivers, tilting her head to the side to ask for a kiss. His laughter is fond, but soon his lips are back on hers.

He gathers her long hair to one side as they kiss, clearing the way for his teeth. Aelin’s body arches back into him as he nips the junction of her neck and shoulder, and she gasps in surprise, clutching the covers of the bed. In this position, Aelin is at his mercy, and she burns with the knowledge. An ache grows deep in her belly.

“Mhm,” she hums approvingly. Rowan noses at the skin of her neck, biting and sucking as he goes. “That feels good,” she tells him, voice low and wanton.

“Yeah?” he says. Aelin feels his voice rumble through his chest and into her back. Rowan’s breath tickles her ear as he asks, “You like that, baby?”

Her confirmation is nothing more than a moan. Aelin feels Rowan’s fingers undo the clasps at the back of her neck, the zipper at her waist; she’s quick to help him get her out of the dress, sighing as she turns around to face him and meet his kiss. His hands grasp her ribcage, thumbs teasing the underside of her breasts and making her whimper.

Rowan lets out a breath of arousal at the sight of her as he sits back against the headboard, and Aelin blushes, smiling as he tugs her into his lap. The dress she wore, backless as it was, required her to go braless; something that the man in front of her looks very, very thankful for now. His mouth finds her breasts quickly, sucking a nipple into his mouth and teasing the other with his fingers.

“Oh!” Aelin cries out, clutching the back of his head to keep him there. Rowan groans as he mouths at her breasts, one hand traveling up and down the side of her body, gripping her hips and cupping her ass. Aelin groans more, pressing her lips to his forehead, gasping as his hands touch her body.

He pulls away from her chest, finding Aelin’s lips and kissing her deeply as Rowan rubs at her clothed center. Aelin pants; her hips grind against his hands.

“Such a good girl,” Rowan purrs into the crook of her neck. Aelin moans, her walls clenching around nothing at the sound of his praise. “Always so good for me.”

“Rowan,” she pleads, gasping for air. “ _Please_.”

His eyes light up at her words, a smile dancing on his lips. Rowan presses another kiss to Aelin’s lips before laying her back on the bed and kissing his way back down her body, lingering just above the waistband on her underwear.

This time Aelin’s legs fall open without hesitation, an open invitation, and Rowan groans at the sight of her on display for him. He hooks his fingers in the lace covering her and tugs them off impatiently with a growl. Rowan’s breath tickles her sensitive skin as he hovers above her core, drinking in the sight of her.

Aelin leans on her elbows to look at him, wondering what he’s waiting for. Rowan’s already looking at her face when she does, and he holds eye contact as his tongue dips into her folds, tasting her at last, dragging a strip up her core.

She moans something unintelligible and falls back onto the mattress; Aelin’s body arches off the bed, her hands scrambling for something to hold onto and ground herself with. Rowan’s fingers lace with hers as he kisses her folds, sucking and licking. The gesture is sweet, even as the noises that come from him are obscene. It only makes Aelin’s skin burn hotter, causing the ache in her core to grow.

Rowan groans something into her center, one hand holding hers and the other rubbing down her leg. Aelin’s body reacts, thighs contracting to close around his face and keep him close. Rowan’s hand releases her own, rough palms dragging down her body to grip her legs, a little rougher than necessary. He pins her limbs to the mattress, spreading her legs out wide, to the point that Aelin would feel a little embarrassed if she weren’t just so _turned on_.

Rowan stays down there forever, working her into a frenzy and then easing back to allow her body to relax and her mind to cool off. Aelin’s mind is in a haze, caught in the ebb and flow of Rowan’s ministrations. It could be minutes or days or seconds. Aelin’s fingers grip the bedsheets desperately, searching for the release she so desperately needs.

“Aelin,” his voice is rough as he calls her. “Look at me, baby.”

She struggles to prop herself back up on her elbows, moaning at the sight of Rowan laid beneath her, eating her out. His green eyes meet hers, dark with purpose, and then—

There’s this thing Rowan does with his tongue.

“Oh— _shit_ ,” she swears, falling backward onto the bed again and closing her eyes, covering her face with her hands. Aelin’s muscles tremble without her consent, and her fingers yank on Rowan’s hair. It’s probably a little too harsh, probably hurts him a bit, but Rowan only growls.

“Yes, Rowan,” Aelin gasps, not above begging for her release. “Don’t stop. That feels so good.”

As ordered, Rowan doesn’t stop what he’s doing this time, pushing her even closer to the edge. Aelin’s pleas only seem to motivate him, and her heart quickens. This is it, she thinks. Rowan’s finally going to give her the release her body so desperately needs, wants.

Tears prick Aelin’s eyes. “Fuck. Oh, Rowan. _Oh—gods_. Please, keep going.”

The pressure builds from within her, and Aelin is gasping for air now. She’s just so _fucking close_ that she can taste it, and her mind zeroes in on that one fact, on the feeling of her muscles tightening with each pass of Rowan’s tongue.

“Rowan, I’m—”

He stops. Aelin’s body screams in protest at the lack of contact; a pitiful sob escapes her throat, but still, Rowan’s mouth leaves her core. His hands fall away from her legs. Aelin’s skin is flushed and cold without his body heat, and she cries out in pain, earning a chuckle from Rowan.

“Wh-where are you going?” She asks, unashamed at the whine in her voice.

“Nowhere.” Rowan’s smile is all masculine pride.

Aelin rolls onto her side, gasping for air as her muscles tremble. Gods, she was so _close_. She could murder Rowan for stopping when he did; he knows what he’s just done. She hates him for it; she loves it. She doesn’t think she’d mind if he did it again.

The rustle of a belt draws her attention back; Rowan’s eyes twinkle as he undoes his pants. Aelin bites her lip as she watches him free himself from his pants, but then Rowan turns away from her and reaches for something. Aelin feels a rush of disappointment.

“Hey,” she pleads; her voice is a sob. “Get back over here and finish what you started.”

Rowan snorts; it sounds like a laugh. “You’re so fucking bossy.”

They’re both smiling as he crawls back onto the bed, settling beside her body and giving her teasing little kisses. Aelin slides her hands down his torso, teasing his skin with her nails, slipping her hand underneath the waistband of his underwear to squeeze his ass.

Rowan groans into their kiss, deepening it and moving to cover her body with his. The fire in Aelin’s veins reignites quickly, and she moves her mouth to his neck. A hiss escapes his lips when her fingers trail over his bulge, but the power sway doesn’t last very long.

“Will you lay on your stomach for me, baby?” Rowan’s husky voice asks in her ear. She nods, desperate to comply so that he’ll give her what she wants. Rowan helps her get into position, guiding Aelin’s hips the way he wants them.

Just like that, Aelin gives the power back over to him. She doesn’t mind, though; Aelin kind of likes having someone take care of her—even if they torture her in the process. The end is worth it.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Rowan whispers into her skin, trailing his lips up and down her back, gliding his hands down the backs of her thighs, and squeezing her hips. Aelin whimpers; he kisses the crown of her head. “So godsdamned perfect.”

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasps as Rowan enters her body at last. The foreplay is great—fucking fantastic, even—but this, this is Aelin’s favorite part about sex with Rowan. She’s never felt closer to another person than she does when Rowan’s inside of her. And that moment when he first pushes in—it’s godly.

“You feel so good, Aelin.” Rowan’s voice has gone breathless, gasping much like her. The sound of his pleasure makes her toes curl, and her walls tighten around him, soliciting a deliciously low groan. “How do you always feel so good?”

Aelin doesn’t know if she was supposed to hear that last bit, but it makes her whimper just the same. Pressed together like this, Rowan’s chest against her back, Aelin can feel _every inch_ _of him_ , can feel his words through their skin as he speaks.

“Ohh,” Aelin hums, struggling to form coherent speech. All her body can focus on is his hips pressing into hers, slow and steady, and not nearly fast enough. She wants more from him, needs him to go faster.

“Uh,” Rowan groans, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. His laugh is a little desperate, but his hips start to push and pull a little more quickly as his breathing quickens. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

The fire starts to build in Aelin again. “P-please,” she begs. “I-I want—”

“Shh,” he hushes her, pressing a heavy kiss to her neck. Aelin’s fingers curl into the sheets above her head, and she moans, a sob falling from her lips. Rowan hesitates for just a second; it’s brief but she notices. “You know what to say if we need to stop.”

“N-no,” she gasps, swallowing to clear her dry throat. “Don’t stop.”

A huff of a laugh. Rowan’s hips move with a little more urgency, picking up the pace as Aelin’s body adjusts to the intrusion. His skin slides against hers, a sheen of sweat covering both of them. In this position, Rowan hits so deeply. She moans again, crying his name.

“Such a good girl,” Rowan praises, smoothing the hair back from her face. Another kiss to the crown of Aelin’s head. “You take me so well.”

Aelin moans loud and hoarsely. “Gods,” she pants. “You feel so good inside me.”

Rowan swears, and his hips stutter. It pleases Aelin’s sex-rattled mind to know that even when he has such power over her, she can still ruffle him. His teeth dig into the skin on her neck as Rowan groans, snapping his hips a little more roughly into her.

She gasps, walls tightening around him as her climax grows nearer. “Oh _gods_ ,” she cries. “Rowan—ah—I’m gonna—”

“Shh,” Rowan hushes her, and to her horror, his body slows its actions, pressing into her slower and with less abandon. Aelin sobs again, swearing something that sounds like his name. Rowan chuckles darkly. Though he sounds just as wrecked as Aelin when he says, “Almost there, baby. You’re doing so good.”

The praise doesn’t placate her like it normally does, a sign that Aelin is slowly reaching her limit with the teasing. Rowan stills altogether, pressing kisses along her neck and shoulders; a hand slides around to the front of Aelin’s throat, turning her head so that he can kiss her.

She whimpers, and his lips touch hers in response; Rowan sighs her name.

They stay like that, their bodies connected as Rowan waits for her fussing to subside. His hips ghost a thrusting motion into her as they wait. It’s not enough to get Aelin to the precipice, but it keeps them both humming with electric pleasure.

“That’s it, baby,” Rowan husks. Aelin’s calmed down enough for him to begin moving his hips again, and Aelin’s body thrums with excitement. She moans at his words, allowing him to turn her head again for another searing kiss. It’s dirty and messy, but Aelin enjoys every second of it. It tells her that Rowan’s starting to lose his infinite patience.

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasps as Rowan’s body presses deeper into hers, hitting that spot deep within her that makes her tremble. “P-please,” Aelin begs, and Rowan groans, his face pressed into her shoulder blades. “I want _it—need_ it.”

“Need what, baby?” Rowan asks, and Aelin cries out as his hips move faster. He doesn’t give in easily. “Tell me what you want.”

Aelin curses him mentally for his games; Rowan’s going to make her say it outright. She hates it when he gets like this, arrogant and demanding; it completely turns her on.

“Uh,” he gasps, reaching around her body to slide a hand between her breasts. Aelin sucks in a sharp breath as his fingers ghost her nipples. “You gotta tell me what you want, Aelin.”

“I want to come,” Aelin sobs into the pillow. On cue, Rowan thrusts into her body roughly, making her cry out in pleasure. His hand rests against her throat, just the weight of his fingers there making her dizzy by the intimacy. Rowan holds all the power; she loves it. “ _Please_ make me come, Rowan.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, hips jerking erratically. “Fuck.”

Rowan reaches beneath them to change the angle of Aelin’s hips, arching her back more deeply. She gasps at the change, and her walls tighten around him on their own. Rowan groans at the feeling, rolling his hips against her own.

Aelin reaches behind her for him, grasping him by the back of the head. His mouth latches on to the corner of her jaw as he thrusts; Aelin can feel her body tensing back up, can feel the pressure between her hips as it builds. Gods, she hopes that this is it. Though, Aelin wouldn’t put it past Rowan to tease her just one more time.

“Please,” she begs him. Rowan groans her name in acknowledgment. “Oh! _Rowan_.”

“Does that feel good, baby?” he growls into her ear, panting from behind her. “Do you like that?”

“ _Yes,_ ” she moans. Rowan drives into her, and Aelin’s body shakes.

The sounds tumbling from Rowan’s lips as he starts to reach his own climax are nearly enough to push Aelin over the edge. She digs her fingers into the bed as Rowan moans her name, dragging his teeth roughly along her neck. Aelin just knows she’ll be covered with marks in the morning. The thought has her moaning and rocking her hips back into Rowan’s as best she can in the position they’re in.

“Good girl,” he coos. “That’s it, baby. Take what you need.”

He seeks her lips for a messy kiss, and Aelin moans into his mouth. She’s teetering on the edge, trying to figure out just what she needs to get there. Rowan must sense this, too.

“Oh, Aelin.” Rowan groans. “You feel so fucking good. Tell me what you need, baby.”

Aelin pants for breath. One of Rowan’s hands press into the space between her breasts, and she reaches for it, sliding it up to her throat. Aelin’s not brave enough to ask him to tighten his grip—she doesn’t even know if that’s something she’d be into—but she likes the weight of his fingers there, the feeling of handing over all the power. Not that she’s really had any this evening.

“Yeah?” Rowan groans, flexing his fingers of his own accord, but his grip remains featherlight. An experiment for another day. “Is this better?”

“That’s—perfect. Make me come, baby,” Aelin tells him.

He swears. “Will you come for me, Aelin?” She moans in response, overwhelmed. “I want you to come for me, Aelin,” Rowan orders. “Let me feel you come on my cock.”

The tension in Aelin snaps; her body shakes as her release rushes through her body. “Rowan! _Oh, Rowan._ ”

“Fuck,” Rowan growls, his steady rhythm growing more erratic. “That’s it, baby. Let go. Good girl.”

Her vision goes black as she comes, her mind floating far, far away. Pleasure washes over Aelin in waves. She knows she’s speaking, saying something, but Aelin can’t hear the sounds that fall from her lips or the words that Rowan is swears into her skin as he follows her.

*

Aelin mumbles a protest when Rowan pulls away, separating their bodies at last. She catches one of his hands and tugs him back down to her; Rowan relents with a chuckle, wrapping his larger frame around hers and holding her from behind.

“I’m crushing you,” he informs her warily, but the warm sound of amusement fills his voice.

“I like it,” she whines, wrapping that same hand around her middle to encourage him to hug her close. Aelin is always a little shaken after his teasing, left feeling sensitive and needy, but Rowan is always more than happy to take care of her.

He complies with a husky laugh, pressing a kiss to the back of her shoulder. His lips trail up across her shoulder and up the curve of her neck, but his kisses don’t hold the same heat they did before. With a kiss to her check, Aelin feels Rowan snuggles close.

She’s asleep within moments.

“Wake up,” Rowan’s voice murmurs in her ear. His fingers tickle her sides, making her hiss at him, and Rowan laughs a warm, happy sound. It’s a good way to wake up minus the tickling.

Aelin growls at him, rolling away from her boyfriend’s fingers. “I hate you.”

“I ran you a bath,” Rowan coos in her ear, his breath tickling her. Aelin works very hard not to perk up at the news; she loves a good bath.

“With bubbles?” she asks, her voice childlike.

Rowan laughs from the belly. “Of course, baby.”

It takes far less effort for Rowan to tug Aelin out of bed than it did to wake her up. She pouts after him as he leads her towards the ensuite. When he catches sight of the look, Rowan huffs fondly at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and nudging her towards the tub.

Rowan helps her into the bubble bath, conscious of the way her legs still wobble. Aelin pretends not to see the proud smile he wears. It’s all masculine pride; Rowan is always pleased to have such an effect on her.

Aelin sinks into the warm water with a happy moan. Her heavy eyes fall closed, and she leans her head against the edge of the bath. The heat from the water soothes her muscles and the sleepy feeling from earlier returns. Aelin doesn’t think she was out for very long.

She hums when Rowan presses a kiss to the top of her head. He asks, “Can I join you?”

“If you must,” Aelin tells him, earning another soft laugh.

Rowan slides into the tub behind her, adjusting their positions so that Aelin can sit between his legs. She smiles and leans back into his strong chest, resting. His hands waste no time getting to work exploring her body, washing her body with lazy strokes.

Aelin sighs into the attention. It’s not long before Rowan gets to work washing her hair, massaging her scalp with the pads of his fingers. He takes his time, pressing kisses her and there and whispering sweet nothings into her skin.

She twists in his embrace to meet his lips with hers, and Rowan smiles into the kiss, twirling her hair around his fingers. They trade lazy kisses, breaking apart after a while with a smile.

“This is nice, baby,” Aelin tells Rowan with a shy smile. “Thank you.”

His voice is warm when he says, “My pleasure.”


End file.
